


The Watchers

by bbaker221



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bukkake, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Gags, Gang Rape, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-03 20:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbaker221/pseuds/bbaker221
Summary: A group of men watches, intent, unseen, silent witnesses every night as their Commander gets tied down and fucked by his powerful lover.Until they don't.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The identity of everyone (except Cullen) is meant to be ambiguous, so feel free to fill in with preferred characters. 
> 
> If you want, let me know who you filled in for each role in the comments, I'd be interested in hearing your preferences!

It had started as a scandalized whisper that spread through the barracks. Someone knew someone whose cousin had heard, etc. There were however a handful (and maybe more) who pretended a casual interest while gossiping with the rest of the men, but underneath the pretense were hiding mouths gone dry and cocks gone immediately hard in covetous lust, who took pains to unravel the whispers back to the source.

As it happens, there was a former spice smuggler (allegedly), reformed and now an honorable scout of the Inquisition, who had made it a hobby to pry and peer into every crevice of Haven he could discover. This man knew of a certain crack in a certain wall, behind which many interesting sights could be seen and sounds could be heard after darkness fell every night. This crack was a goodly size, spanning nearly the entire length of the underground room it revealed, but thin, and virtually impossible to detect from inside due to a trick of the stonework and shadows. The room itself was filthy and long-abandoned, only a tall, sturdy old bench, rickety table, and battered chest lay inside, its only advantage being meters of packed dirt, stonework, and a maze of tunnels that created a nearly perfect bubble of soundproofed privacy for anyone inside. This scout would share such information and more to those truly desirous of it, for a handful of silver.

Commander Cullen Rutherford had no idea that certain of his recruits were watching him with hungry eyes as he barked orders and demonstrated fighting techniques every day. The beautiful, blond Commander stood in the snow-covered training grounds with a hand always on the hilt of his sword, thinking he had earned the hard-won respect of his troops, but instead was being eyed up and down by men who knew his flesh. Men who had seen him tied down, trembling and sweating, blindfolded and begging before his lover. Men who every night lined up shoulder to shoulder, pressing their eyes intently against a long, narrow horizontal crack in the stone, silently squeezing and stroking their cocks as they watched another man slide his fingers, his tongue, his long, hard cock into their Commander’s hungry, desperate hole. Men who traced their eyes covetously over his body in the training field, covered now by layers of cloth and armor, all of which they could easily imagine away, seeing only his creamy, naked skin; his gorgeous, shapely ass, that jiggled so beautifully under the harsh slaps of his lover as the Commander begged and cried for mercy that they all knew he did not truly want. Such a beautiful, wanton tease, their Commander.

It developed into an obsession for many of these men in the hard times in which they lived. Their seemingly stalwart Commander with his spine so upright and his warm hazel eyes that flashed like a lion’s in the daylight, who knelt so piously every day to pray in the chantry, but who they knew secretly desired their hands and bodies and cocks to pin him down and sate his hungers in the darkness. Each was sure only he was the right man to put the Commander on his knees, so he would look up at them with his lovely, tired eyes, while his pretty, pouty lips were quieted from all of his daylight shouting and criticisms by their thick, powerful cocks, fucking into his mouth, into the back of his throat, pulling his hair back until he would whimper helplessly, until he was gagging on them, sucking them down hungrily, licking and slurping them up, and swallowing every drop of their spend like the hungry slut they all knew him for in truth.


	2. Chapter 2

That night began like many others before it. Their beautiful Commander had been properly trussed up, tied down securely on his belly to the solid bench, already naked, with a hard little wedge under his crotch to tilt his ass up and present it at just the right height for his lover to stand behind and use however he liked, his arms and legs each strapped tightly down along one of the bench’s legs. His cock and balls had been toyed with until he was fully erect; his member red, swollen, and aching, then tied up in a way that would prevent him from coming unless his lover decided he deserved the privilege. There was also a new contraption which caused some curiosity along the watchers’ line as they saw it (there had grown enough of a crowd viewing the nightly entertainment that they had long since reached capacity in the space; every man was pressed shoulder to shoulder with his fellow as they peered into the room, so that each could feel the movements of his neighbor’s arm as they pressed and rubbed at their own cocks).

The Commander’s face was secured up and facing forward, not pushed down flat into the bench as was typical. The standard blindfold was wrapped around his eyes, but instead of the normal gag which was sometimes employed by his lover to still his greedy moans, this device seemed almost like a horse’s bit and bridle. A silent ripple of understanding swayed down the line as one after another of them realized its purpose. The cunning device was a rigid hollow circle, fitting neatly behind his teeth, made of leather and silverite, inserted into his mouth with thin straps extending out along the corners of his mouth and buckling securely in place behind his head. The clever thing was situated in way that could not be dislodged, and held their Commander’s mouth pressed wide open, constantly in a ready ‘O’ shape, preventing the pretty blond man from closing his lips and denying the rightful entry of anything that might want to press inside and enjoy his hot, wet throat.

A thin trail of drool already dripped from one side of his mouth, and everyone watching savored his incoherent grunting and half-words as their Commander shuddered and twitched slightly, fitfully pulling against the restraints holding him securely in place. He seemed more unsettled than usual that night, restlessly shifting and tugging against the leather straps rather than relaxing decadently into them. Perhaps it was the new gag causing him discomfort; his eager watchers only took further enjoyment from watching the torchlight play over his exquisitely tense muscles as he squirmed and failed to make any headway against his bonds, as he moaned and chattered incomprehensibly and was completely ignored by the man who had trussed him up in the first place. To a man the watchers all approved of the new device; each could easily picture himself stepping up into his rightful place in front of that eager, waiting mouth and sliding his cock against that nimble tongue, could readily imagine the wet, choking sounds as they fucked into that helpless pink hole that was practically begging to be filled.

They watched.

They watched as his lover pressed a strong, firm hand between their Commander’s shoulder blades, stilling his small rebellious struggles instantly. As that hand was dragged down their Commander’s spine, slipping and dragging a little on his sweaty, tacky skin. As it reached his fine, plump ass, pausing to grab a handful and squeeze harshly before pulling away and delivering three hard, echoing slaps to the quivering flesh. The breathy little yelps of pain that each harsh strike drew out, the sounds rising straight from the beautiful man’s throat unmuffled by any barriers, caused more than one of the hidden men to shudder and give his own cock a firm squeeze in response.

They watched as those clever, sure fingers darted down and slid into that dark crevasse and were occupied for an unseen moment, drawing a loud helpless moan from the man beneath them, then slowly withdrew, pulling forth a short, slender plug that had been nestled there. There was an almost audible shuffling that passed through the watching men; how long had that been there, holding him open, giving him something to clench his needy little hole against? Had their slut of a Commander been strutting around the practice field wearing that all day, secretly longing for one of them to shove him down and satisfy his insatiable appetite? Such a thin little thing could not have been enough to sate him, or even properly prepare him for something the size of his lover’s cock, but to shamelessly go about and present himself before the public in such a fashion… Obviously even being fucked with his lover’s cock every night was no longer enough to satisfy. He apparently needed to feel the sensation of being fucked all day now to be content; not just with his lover’s cock, but anything filling up his greedy hole would do. Almost every man’s thoughts immediately shifted to how his own prowess could be spent in taming and pounding their reluctant, elusive beauty into submission, giving him what he so clearly desired.

They watched, fierce and intent, as their Commander’s lover opened his trousers and stepped forward, as that long, thick cock was notched firmly into a ready position against his greedy hole, still glistening with oil from the plug, with only the tiniest pause to widen his stance, brace his boots on the floor, and get a solid grip on both hips before thrusting forward and fucking in with vicious, forceful surges until his balls slapped against that beautiful ass, immediately setting a brutal pace.

They watched as their Commander’s gorgeous, luscious ass was fucked, hard and merciless and deep, and could only admire and covet in equal measure how deep into their leader’s body and spirit his lover’s cock was penetrating with every piercing drive in. The beautiful blond could do absolutely nothing to muffle the stuttering wail that was pressed out of his helpless form by the ruthless cock ploughing itself into him, dragging callously out, then snapping back in, clearly needing to make a brutal effort to master their Commander’s token resistance and force its way past the weak flesh’s attempts to resist his claiming. They were close enough and the bench was angled in such a way that several of them could make out the point of joining between the two men, could see that little pink hole stuffed wide open, clenching down in instinctive resistance, but forced to give way over and over again to the thick column of his lover’s cock, which continued to plunge in and out at a rapid pace, his lover seeming only emboldened and invigorated to more violent conquest as he clearly relished his position of dominance, his ability to master and overpower the defenses of the beautiful man bound helpless before him. Their Commander’s wide-open mouth broadcast every high-pitched gasp, every whimper, every pained little sob more clearly than they had ever heard before as he was taken before their eyes in the way that they all knew he needed and desired.

In time the furious pace of the thrusts slowed, still going deep, still snapping forward with a beautiful disregard for the ease of the man below, who was only able to accept them. They watched as that fat cock was fully withdrawn, given a few idle strokes and squeezes about the head, then eased forward and notched into place once again, settling gently against a hole that was now puffy and red and well-used. Those who were close enough to make out the details could see that hungry little hole clenching and fluttering intensely; they bit their lips to still their own groans, silently quickening their masturbation, imaging the little kisses of that tender flesh against the sensitive tips of their own dicks.

Everyone watching could see their Commander quiver all over, violently shaking from the anticipation now, his hips and limbs giving tiny little aborted jerks, anxiously trying to pull away from that intimidating weight despite the pleasure they all knew it would bring him in the end. More than one of the men watching smiled fondly and shook their heads at their dear Commander’s stubborn nature; he was clearly secured too completely to have any chance of escape, and was only tugging at the straps to feel how fully he was free to relax into his submission. He babbled out a string of words, his tone of distress and pleading clearly apparent even if no one there could make out his garbled speech.

His lover paused for a moment and then slid his hand underneath him, lifting his belly up the inch or two of slack that the leather ties allowed, revealing his hard and leaking cock and grabbing hold of it with his free hand. He gripped it tightly and began to move, starting with short strokes around the head of their Commander’s cock, increasing the movements until he was jerking the full length with a tightly clenched fist. A few of the watching men craned their heads at the furthest angle and could see that some pre-come had leaked out of the tied up, swollen cock easing the way, but each there knew that wasn’t really enough to ease the way with such a tight grip and fast movement; the rough friction that was being inflicted on their leader must be at least as painful as it was pleasurable.

After a few minutes of this treatment, that babbling from their Commander that had seemed to indicate an illusion of protest and pain was transmuted into needy little whimpers of pleasure and frantic pleading. The stroking went on and on, the pace no less fast or rough, but gradually becoming smoother as their Commander’s cock became soaking wet from his own slowly dribbling spend. As more time passed, the sounds of pleasure transformed once again, turning back full circle to something that sounded more like pain, his desperation at being denied the ability to climax despite the harsh pleasure he was being wracked with obvious to all of the ardent watchers there.

Maker, their Commander was so beautiful and uninhibited in these moments. Every muscle tensed and standing out in stark relief, a constant chorus of gasps and breathy little grunts escaping his lips, his desperation and desire for the treatment he was receiving clearly apparent to all who stared on longingly, despite his renewed thrashing and struggles against his bonds. He likely couldn’t prevent himself from jerking about in what was surely pleasure, as he was overcome by the heights of ecstasy being wrung from his body by his powerful lover. After what seemed like an eternity of torturous pleasure being stripped from the body below, eventually that red, leaking cock was released, still bound up and prevented from reaching release, as his lover let their Commander’s body fall slack with a small thump against the bench once more. Almost all of the men watching felt a surge of protective anger at the tortured little shriek that their poor helpless Commander could not suppress as his weight was released, crushing his sensitive cock against the hard bench beneath him. 

As much as his lover had discovered many secret ways and means to wring true ecstasy from their repressed, buttoned-down Commander, he was also often too careless of the precious gift he had been given. Each man watching there knew he would not treat the beautiful man with such disdain if given the chance; during the day their Commander might wear the mask of a lion, but at night he became a lovely, needy little kitten, and each longed with a desperate intensity to be the one who gave him what he craved.

Two strong hands reached out and clenched down firmly into their Commander’s ass cheeks, pressing white marks into the flushed skin, pulling them wide apart, giving him a clear entry, allowing a deeper penetration, and providing a divine view to their many observers. Both his thumbs pressed inside up to the knuckle and then pulled out to the side, harshly tugging that hole open for his use, ignoring the muffled sounds of discomfort this drew from the man below him. He leaned in slightly, working his mouth for a moment, before spitting loudly, hitting where he aimed and letting more saliva trail out behind it, thoroughly wetting that open, twitching hole below. Their Commander flinched violently at the sensation, groaning loudly, trying to cringe away but failing again and again. Those thumbs moved in little strokes, pressing in and out, tugging harshly on the rim of his hole one moment, then thrusting inside and twisting the next, keeping him open, rubbing the saliva into his skin as it trickled down. Finally grunting in satisfaction, his lover leaned back again; his cock was so hard, he was able to bring his hips forward and position it at the proper angle without using his hands, setting himself in place.

This time when he pressed forward he did not hesitate, but jabbed his cock in with a sudden punch of his hips. That previously tight little hole had been pounded and loosened enough earlier that he was able to penetrate ball’s deep in one quick, powerful lunge, his cock sliding easily past the digits holding their Commander open wide for his use. The guttural scream that this drew from the normally stoic warrior they had all come there to watch was a ringing sound of pure arousal. 

The man seemed tireless, pounding in and rapidly withdrawing nearly his entire length before thrusting in deep again, almost frenzied now as he gloried over his mastery of the body below him. The rhythmic slapping of his balls against that flesh echoed through the chamber, a sensual counterpoint to the uneven whimpers and gasps of the man beneath him, and the softer, wet sounds of their coupling, gloriously sinful, louder now that he was driving his cock through a filthy mix of his own spit and pre-come.

The hammering thrusts did not go on as long this time, and began to slow after a matter of minutes. With a last few reluctant surges, and several final churning rolls of his hips while buried deep inside that drew out particularly loud groans, their Commander’s lover withdrew entirely, a few drops of oil and pre-come spattering to the floor from his still-erect cock as he strode around to their Commander’s face.

All the men watching were familiar with this game. Most could not comprehend it. How, when presented with such a flawless buffet of flesh and debauchery could this man stop himself, pause his conquest, and walk away? Just for the dubious pleasure of prolonging and delaying the culmination of that perfect ecstasy? For the undeniably powerful thrill of triggering, then rejecting, the little pleading whimpers that invariably arose from their Commander’s throat after his lover withdrew? The tall, powerful man ran his hand through that tousled golden hair affectionately, took his own messy cock in hand and leaned in, rubbing it gently against that ready tongue before pulling back and stepping away. He patted that upturned head fondly, like a beloved family pet, ignoring all the while the bound man’s garbled, half-formed attempts to speak, to beg, then strode out of the room without a backward glance, wrapping himself in a soft, heavy robe.

The men watching held themselves still with a shared, iron discipline. Even the men who did not truly understand the worth or the why of this game, still grasped the effect of it. Their poor little Commander, pinned down, helplessly aroused, mastered, then abandoned, was left to suffer and build up in his mind the pleasureful torments that would be unleashed upon him again once his lover returned. The watchers knew from past patterns that the other man would leave their Commander’s mind to work upon itself for at least 30 minutes, he had never returned any sooner than that in all of the months any of them had been watching. Out of curiosity, or perhaps an animal’s natural wariness, one of the watching men had slipped outside to follow him on one of those nights, and reported back to the others that their Commander’s lover dressed himself and went to the tavern when he left their beauty alone to stew and simmer. That he ordered an ale and seemed to enjoy the company of others, sitting there among his friends with a secret, satisfied smile on his face as he conversed with their mutual acquaintances and knew what awaited him at his leisure, when he felt the time was right to claim it up as his once again. Once the cruel man had left their Commander alone in the room with his watchers for over two hours while he squirmed helplessly, his bound cock pulsing an endless torment, his hole clenching needy and empty against the air.

 

This time, something changed.

It could never have lasted forever. Later, some few of the men would wonder if it had truly been an accident, or perhaps some form of instigation or sabotage by one of their number.

Whatever the case, one of those men, one among near two dozen of them in total, broke that veil of silence they had all so diligently maintained, and inhaled sharply, as if unable to control himself, then coughed into the silent air; loudly, raucously, unmistakably.

All of the men froze in horror as their Commander’s head immediately shot up as far as his leather restraints would allow him movement, his blindfolded face turning the tiny distance his slack allowed towards the wall where they all stood, watching him, unmoving.

As happens sometimes in a group such as this, a realization seemed to come over them all nearly simultaneously without any words needing to be exchanged; their interlude was over. Their Commander knew he was being watched. He knew where the watchers stood. This would be the last night of stolen, secret bliss they would ever be able to share with their Commander.

As that thought took hold, it was almost as if a form of shared madness overtook them at the same time. After all why not?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've significantly edited portions of chapter two, so may be worth a re-read for anyone who has already read the first two parts.
> 
>  
> 
> -

Each man behind the wall could sense the resolve of his fellows as they pressed against each other in the dark space, arm to arm. As the first shuffled out through the small gap in the broken masonry, and circled around to the door that led to where their Commander was waiting for them, the others followed without any words needing to be exchanged. If this was to be their last night, with none among them knowing whether they would be able to find another window into such pleasures again, they would not slink meekly away. They would take hold of this night, grasp it in tight fists, wring every moment of pleasure and beauty out of it that could be found, and spend it all in one glorious release.

As the men shuffled into the room, circling around their Commander and filing in towards the back wall to make space for all, it was clear that they had alarmed the bound man. The blond beauty could plainly hear the shuffling sounds of over twenty men circling all around him, the drag of their feet, the heavy, nervous, excited breathing that most of them had fallen into without quite realizing it. No one spoke, and even their Commander made no attempt to communicate, only silently struggling against the straps holding him down with more and more furious stutters and jerks.

As old as it was, however, the bench was sturdily constructed of good thick lumber, and barely even creaked in protest. The leather used for the ties was well cured and tough as well, and their stubborn Commander only succeeded in turning the skin around his neck, wrists, forearms, ankles and calves red and abraded as he pulled futilely against the bindings that twined around his body. One man, not the biggest or strongest but surely the boldest among them, stepped forward, staring as if hypnotized, and ran two outstretched fingers along one of the beautifully stark lines of the blond man’s back, each well-defined muscle standing out from the others in the torchlight as he futilely strained his entire body to pull free. 

At the touch, the first noise escaped their Commander’s throat, an incoherent exclamation of shock and denial followed quickly by other sounds, angry and fearful in equal part; a token protest they would be able to turn to pleasure and need soon enough. Their Commander might seem chaste and frigid at first approach, but everyone gathered there knew that once stoked back up to the proper level of desperation and arousal, he would show his true colors. The man almost always expressed some level of fight and resistance against his lover’s attentions at first, but as they knew from their nightly observations, he was always worn down by night’s end, eventually yielding into a beautiful submission, desperate and begging for any opportunity to satisfy his lover, tamed and pliant and eager to accept any touch from a hand, regardless of whether that touch would bring pleasure or pain or humiliation. Their Commander’s pointless squawking quickly stuttered and quieted into soft, distressed gasps for breath as those two fingers continued unabated, tenderly tracing the lines of muscle beneath them, joined by a second hand that came to rest against a tense flank and began softly rubbing the smooth skin there with long strokes of reverent fingertips. 

There was never a man so lovely as their Commander in all of the Maker’s creation, they were sure, his body perfectly apportioned and clearly intended for ravishment, his skin covered in a glowing sheen of sweat as he continued to strain and struggle, his beautiful golden hair darkening at the forehead, temples, and nape of his neck as it grew more and more damp with sweat, beginning to gain the most charming curls at the ends.

The group of watchers knew that it always took some time to settle and break their skittish Commander in whenever an unfamiliar tool or practice was introduced. He seemed to always put up a token resistance to changes and anything unexpected until forced to accept it. His lover had always been firm with the blond man despite struggles or protests, and their Commander always gave in and stopped resisting by the end. So it would be with them. Once they showed him how well he was loved, how much they treasured every dip and contour of his divine body, how diligently they were willing to work to pull every imaginable mewl and whimper from those lovely lips, their Commander would never be fully satisfied by anyone less dedicated ever again.

In the end, any resistance would be irrelevant. Their Commander thrived best when he was used only as a plaything for the pleasure of another. They had watched and learned, and knew his ways. While he would undoubtedly whine and struggle in the beginning, all there knew that his true nature was wanton and obedient, that he craved a heavy hand to bring him in line, that he was at his most fulfilled when devoted to servicing others. Any struggles or words to the contrary were only evidence that he needed to be worked harder to bring him to his true mind. The way that they had seen him crawl, shaking and sobbing, begging for any scraps of affection that his lover was willing to give after their sessions ended, the fact that he was willing to come back night after night for more of the same, proved that in truth their Commander loved the treatment that he received, that there was something delightfully perverse in his nature that craved the subjugation, needed it. 

Even among these men, who shared little in common outside of this one encompassing secret, there existed a rough and mostly unacknowledged pecking order. There was one who was known to be first among them, who was always acceded to and given pride of place during the viewings with respectful nods. In part because of the highly visible and respected position he held in the Inquisition outside of these nights, but also in part because he had demonstrated an enviable level of endurance when pleasuring himself on these nights, and those who had glimpsed his cock had spread word in whispers, admiration coloring their voices, a more impressive length and girth than even their Commander’s well apportioned lover could boast of.

This man now strode forward, smiling and nodding to his bold comrade who had stepped up first and was still softly stroking the creamy flesh before him, trying to soothe the panicking man while also accustoming him to the touch of a stranger’s hand. All watched silently, struck to stillness for the moment, as the man stood in front of their Commander’s upturned face, cupped his hands softly over the blushing cheeks, covering the thin leather straps that secured his circle gag, and bent forward, bestowing a tender kiss on their Commander’s forehead. He pulled back only a few inches, leaned forward again and pressed his lips chastely to the skin over one lovely cheekbone, then the other, then opened his mouth wide and swiped his tongue across those beautiful flushing cheeks, passing in a slow, flat stroke from one side of his face to another, tasting his top lip, his mouth still held open wide by his gag, leaving a broad swath of glistening saliva behind in a blatantly dominant claiming.

He stepped away, laying a hand on the forehead he had kissed and passing it over their Commander’s golden head with a stroke, trailing his fingers over the man’s neck and down his back as he stepped away, slowly circling around and crossing behind until he was positioned in the same space that had been occupied by their Commander’s lover only minutes before, resting his hands possessively against those beautifully trim hips. That fool had walked away and left his undeserved prize vulnerable once too often in his towering hubris; they would now lay a claim on what should be rightfully theirs. At least they would know that their Commander would have a taste of what true devotion and care was like before they were through with him. If they were thorough enough, he might truly understand what another could provide that his lover was lacking, leaving each of them with a chance to sweep in and give him what he deserved in the aftermath of this night.

Their leader looked around the room, making eye contact with each man there and nodding to some he knew better than others. He looked away from the other men, smiling and gazing down at that luscious ass he intended to claim, his dear Commander’s hole tightening and relaxing in furious little quivers. 

Almost immediately the other men surged forward towards their treasured prize, all there knowing they were now free to finally touch and taste and take a piece of their Commander to keep for their very own. There were too many of them to all press against their Commander at once, so they fell into an aggressive posturing and jostling, as the larger or stronger or more vicious men forced their way to the fore. Those behind reluctantly fell back further, awaiting their turn. The men who had gained standing room against their Commander’s flesh knew without prompting that they would need to hurry their pleasures; despite the initial struggle all the men there counted themselves as brothers and comrades after these many months; everyone would be afforded a turn to partake.

There was a flurry of rustling cloth as every man there reached down to fumble open the ties to his trousers, some fastenings more complicated than others causing grumbles and a few good natured nudges and laughter at their expense. Their stubborn Commander was still struggling and fussing on the bench beneath them, not yet realizing how much pleasure they would wring from his prone body, how much joy he would bring to so many men who had waited so long and so patiently, having long-since earned the right to share in his lovely, willing body. Jumbled words that none of them put much effort into deciphering poured from his open mouth; his tone was at first reasoning and cajoling, then barking in anger, then shaking and pleading before falling quiet into occasional whimpers as stroking hands and tongues and cocks began to come into contact with his smooth skin one by one from every side. He had clearly exhausted himself by that point, no longer able to sustain a constant willful struggle against his restraints, but tensing and cringing against them in short panicked surges as he felt the press of men’s bodies against him on all sides. 

It was a good sign that he had already tired himself out to the point of accepting their affections. They had studied closely every night and knew that their Commander’s lover often deliberately used techniques that would prompt resistance, that he would routinely wear him down and push the blond beauty’s physical reserves past the point of exhaustion, and he would reach his true state of blissful surrender all the more quickly and fully once he wearied of his pointless and counterproductive struggles and accepted what was given to him.

A beautifully thin and high-pitched whimper worked itself out of their Commander’s throat as the unofficial leader of this pack of men pressed his giant prick forward and began to ease it inside of that tender hole. Every man there watched approvingly as he gently but inexorably worked his way in with smooth little thrusts forward, popping the thick head of his cock past the clenching resistance on the fourth soft but insistent nudge, the already loosened muscle finally giving way. They watched as he paused there to allow their Commander a moment to gather his composure, then began to work his way in deeper, then deeper still. Once he was in halfway, he paused again to lean forward and press a reverent kiss against their Commander’s strong back, then straightened up and tossed his head back in ecstasy as he plunged forward, fucking his remaining length in with one smooth slide. 

The choked off series of stuttered gasps this drew out of their Commander surprised no one in the room. In comparison to his normal lover, this cock was several inches longer and thicker around as well; he was being penetrated in a way that must be so primally satisfying to his needs that they knew he would have trouble accepting anything less going forward. Those helpless, defeated little whimpers of surrender were just too much for any further restraint. The man who had won pride of place in front finally finished pulling free his cock and pressed it in to their Commander’s tauntingly open mouth, threading his fingers through that golden hair and finally wetting his cock on that sharp tongue, as he had imagined so often on the training field. He was overcome almost embarrassingly quickly, only a handful of thrusts into that quivering pink heat, hearing the sweet gagging sounds as his Commander’s throat clenched and convulsed around his cock, caressing it like a tight, wet glove, his tongue writhing wildly against the underside of his dick. For a moment, he was torn between two equally sweet options, then could not resist burying himself with a final deep thrust to find his release with a long satisfied groan, wedging himself in tight, feeling the struggle for air around his thick cock as he exploded down the other man’s throat, grinning proudly at the thought of his seed, hot and vital, swallowed eagerly down by the shy, beautiful Commander of the Inquisition’s forces, pooling smooth and bitter in his belly for days to come. Perhaps if was able to rise again before they were forced to withdraw he could still stroke himself off, and see his spend dripping in thick ropes down that lovely, blindfolded face. Rub his seed over those lips and into the skin of those blushing cheeks so that his scent would linger for weeks.

He looked around and was relieved to see that a few others had reached their culminations equally quickly, already worked up from watching their Commander’s performance for them earlier in the night, rubbing their cocks against every bent angle and spare piece of flesh available to them. There were already several strings of semen dripping down their Commander’s body, another man spurting just that moment with an unsteady groan, leaning his forehead against their Commander’s flank as he came while rutting his cock against the blond man’s strongly muscled thigh. That leg twitched away from the sensation, almost as if trying to dislodge a fly, but was held steady by a strong hand while a second reached forward to rub the stuff into his skin, petting the soft hairs there, making sure he was truly marked with it.

As each man found his pleasure, he stepped back, another immediately moving forward as soon as a space was vacated. They all, each and every one, knew the precious value of the gem underneath them; no one was unduly harsh, each took his pleasure with a greedy single-minded focus, but always with fondly stroking hands, with cocks that thrust eagerly but with restraint, with mouths and tongues that kissed and licked and sucked tender bits of exposed flesh in ways that would force a bright, irresistible pleasure into their treasured pet.

One of the men who had already found his pleasure stepped forward and braced both hands under their Commander’s belly, lifting him up as they had seen his lover do before. They could barely hear the muffled noises of protest that were muted by another’s cock buried to the hilt down that smooth throat; it was just as well. Another man stepped in, his fingers shining with the lamp oil he had made free with, as he reached under and began smoothly gliding a loose fist up and down their Commander’s cock, pausing to slide his thumb gently over the slit at the end with every tug. The blond man was truly writhing now, in a way they all thought he had been too exhausted to do, and were duly impressed by his stamina. The man braced behind their Commander continued fucking him with smooth, relentless thrusts, now hitting the blond man’s sweet spot with every press in, judging by the wicked bolts of pleasure that clearly wracked his body, impossible to hide from their closely watching eyes. Four men had emptied themselves down their Commander’s throat by the time every man there had found his pleasure against that lovely body at least once. A few of the younger men stepped forward again as the spaces cleared for a second round, as they began twitching to life once more, the thought of those beautiful, harsh lips making way for their eager cocks irresistibly intoxicating.

Even the legendary endurance of the man who had earned the respect of the men in this group was nearing its end, his thrusts now shorter and faster, though still carefully angled in a way that had their Commander shuddering and gasping around their cocks in helpless, frantic pleasure with every well-aimed thrust, as his arousal and desperation continued to spiral higher and higher with no possibility of release. A fifth man stepped forward to grip his Commander’s hair tightly as he thrust into that wide-open mouth as deeply as he could reach, urging that lovely face forward as far as it could bend with the leather ties as he neared his end, a stuttering series of grunts escaping him as his hips surged forward. He knew even his second round would end quickly; those helpless little whimpers of ecstasy that his Commander could not hold back as he continued to be mercilessly pleasured from the front and back were creating the most vivid vibrations against his cock as he pressed it in against that tongue, into that snug throat. He wrapped both arms tightly around his Commander’s head as he felt himself growing close, thrusting deep and holding there with little twitches of his hips as he leaned down and pressed his cheek to the top of his Commander’s head, inhaling the intoxicatingly sweet smell of his sweat-soaked hair. Those involuntary contractions of his throat against his cock, growing more frantic as seconds passed and he could not find breath with a cock down his throat and his nose buried deep in his soldier’s groin, finally did their job, as he found his release and shot his seed deep into his Commander’s belly. He withdrew promptly, stroking fondly then clenching his fingers tightly into that golden hair with a last wheeze of pleasure as the man below him sucked in desperate gasps of air as he withdrew, the cold streams of air against his sensitive cock almost too much.

Before anyone else could step forward their leader, continuing to fuck their still-unsatisfied Commander, nodded to one of his fellows nearby, one of his closer companions, gesturing towards his mouth wordlessly. Another gesture brought a second man towards the Commander’s groin, toying with the little buckles and straps that held his cock and balls tight and restrained. He continued to thrust with steady, powerful strokes as the straps holding the gag in place were gently loosened, then peeled away from the flesh, the gag pried out from between those sore jaws with careful fingers.

Everyone waited, staring as their Commander’s teeth clicked shut, as he licked his lips and grimaced at the raw abraded corners, clearly swallowing back the taste of multiple men’s seed on his tongue. In moments, his mouth fell open again in a wordless gasp of helpless pleasure, as that oiled hand came up over his rock hard cock in a steady stroke, tickling over the leaking head with a gentle fingertip, and that enormous cock continued to fill him up perfectly from behind, lighting up every nerve with pleasure from the inside out with every inescapable shove inside.

His throat clicked uselessly for a moment before he managed to gasp out, “Maker, don’t, I can’t…I can’t…” their Commander stuttered to stop, his voice cracked and hoarse after the punishment his throat had taken, and strained from being held at a pinnacle of pleasure for so long without release.

The man behind him, still working his body so expertly, leaned forward, and in a quiet, controlled whisper said only, “Beg me.”

The men hungrily watched as their Commander stubbornly tossed his head the spare inches he was allowed before clenching his teeth against a helpless moan as those tender, oiled strokes against his bound cock continued, as those deep, unrelenting thrusts against his pleasure spot did not pause. 

They watched as those sharp shoulder blades clenched tight, that strongly muscled back trembled violently, their leader’s hands closing briefly around trim hips before trailing down to knead and press his fingers into that deliciously full ass. Some men among them could not help but frown as they saw him slowly withdraw his cock, worried that they would see the same patterns of their Commander’s neglectful lover repeating themselves here. They need not have been concerned. 

Instead of leaving the beautiful blond man wanting, the man behind him leaned forward and pressed a series of tender kisses against the swollen, abused little hole. As his tongue came out and began to lap against the quivering muscle, their Commander’s mouth fell open in a silent scream before gasping in a full breath and letting it out in a helpless wail.

“Ah, ah, ah,” the blond man was now exclaiming in drawn-out, breathy little gasps with every stroke of the tongue against his hole, the oiled fingers gently tickling his cock. More than one man had gathered a handful of lamp oil now, one running his fingertips in a series of gentle taps and strokes against the sensitive slit of his cock, one lightly gripping the shaft and sliding up and down, others softly massaging his swollen balls and more firmly rubbing and pinching against his nipples. The man behind him lifted his face from between his cheeks after one last lingering broad stroke of his tongue, reaching forward to rub his thumb teasingly against the quivering little hole that was clenching and trying to pull it in.

“I can’t, Maker, I can’t, please, just…..Maker have mercy, please, just….yes, please, will you let me…. I need, I need to, I need it, please, just, please. Please!”

That seemed enough for their leader. He gripped their Commander’s ass tightly once again, pressing his cock inside in one luxurious stroke, hitting that sweet spot immediately and thrusting hard and fast as he began to let his own pleasure peak. He nodded once again to his comrade who reached down to unfasten the device holding their poor Commander’s pleasure in check. As the device came loose, all of the men intensified their rubbing and stroking and thrusting, eagerly leaning forward in anticipation. 

Every muscle in their Commander’s body seized up in an agony of pleasure as he immediately found his release. His mouth fell open in a silent scream of ecstasy as they continued their efforts to pleasure him through his climax. The man behind him fucked him through it, driving inside and savoring every tight, rhythmic spasm of pleasure that squeezed against his cock until he found his own release, surging inside one last time with a loud satisfied groan, emptying himself into that hot, clenching body.

There was a moment of stillness and ringing quiet that fell upon them all as their Commander fell limp against the bench he was tied to, cut only by the panting breaths of more than one man there.

In a few moments they would need to make their way out of these tunnels before their Commander’s foolish lover returned and they were discovered. In a few moments their beautiful, brief interlude with this extraordinary man would end. For now, they savored their last remaining minutes of glory, with tiny little whispers of appreciation and loving strokes of their fingers against sensitive skin and fond little kisses of farewell. Each man held a tiny little flame of hope in his heart, as their Commander lay spent and panting in limp satiation beneath them, that they had so pleased the gorgeous, needful man that he would go looking for those who had given him this night, and he would someday find them again.

Someday.

**Author's Note:**

> Dragonage_kink prompt fill:
> 
> I want a fic where a bunch of recruits have big crushes on Cullen, pretty blonde Cullen with his big beautiful ass. I want some of them to stumble across Cullen and his male!LI. Idc who it is; Dorian, Bull, an Inquisitor, maybe Samson? Any is good. I just want them to stumble across Cullen getting fucked into incoherence.  
> +100 if this becomes a Thing they do.  
> +1000 if Cullen doesn't find out  
> +100000 if Cullen DOES find out and is absolutely embarrassed  
> +my Soul if it turns into a gangbang at some point (after Cullen finds out and is embarrassed perhaps?)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] The Watchers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813984) by [BabelGhoti (TheHandmadeTale)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHandmadeTale/pseuds/BabelGhoti)




End file.
